Stop
by Kulkas
Summary: chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Stop © Juli Alio**

 **AU, OOC, plot-ness, maaf bila ada pengulangan paragraph, etc...**

 **Selamat membaca…**

.

.

Ingin sekali menutup mata. Nyatanya bola mata berwarna lavender itu malah tak berkedip sama sekali. Mata itu seolah lensa perekam yang merekam kejaidan di depan mata. Enggan untuk menghentikan tatapan mata, enggan untuk merusak suasana yang ada di depannya. Cukup berdiri dengan tangan terkepal erat. Biarlah yang ada di depannya itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Lama. Tidakkah dua orang sinting itu menyadari kehadirannya?

Bodoh. Mana mungkin mereka menyadari. Lihatlah mereka. Asyik dengan kegiatan mereka yang panas.

Bercumbu.

Dan sialnya. Pemuda yang sedang bercumbu, tidak, lebih benar jika dikatakan dicumbu itu adalah kekasihnya. Untuk yang wanita. Sungguh ia tidak kenal. Mungkin pemuda itu dapat di jalanan atau pub terdekat.

Otak pemuda itu kemana? Apa dipinjam Shikamaru untuk mengerjakan skripsi?

Setelah kegiatan menyakitkan mata itu selesai. Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi menontonnya. "Sudah lama?"

"Menurutmu?"

Bukan jawaban yang gads lavender itu berikan, namun pertanyaan balik. Membuat pemuda onyx itu tersenyum kecil. Menyebalkan.

Si wanita entah siapa namanya merapikan sedikit wajahnya, rambut acak-acakannya beserta tangtop yang sedikit terbuka dibagian pinggang. Lantas berdiri, memakai sepatu hak tinggi dan mengambil tas yang tergeletak di meja belakangnya. Tak lupa si wanita sialan itu mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir pemuda onyx yang tengah duduk di sofa cokelat.

"Aku pergi. Hubungi aku lagi kalau kau butuh."

Lagi?

Jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya. Brengsek. Gadis lavender ini kecolongan.

Hinata mencekal lengan kiri wanita itu saat berpapasan. Matanya melihat ke sudut-sudut bibir wanita itu, dengan halus jemarinya mengelap sudut bibir wanita itu. Membuat si wanita sedikit terkejut.

"Bersihkan wajahmu dengan benar, Kak. Nanti tidak cantik lagi lho."

Perkataan Hinata memang halus, lembut tetapi dingin layaknya es kutub utara.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," balas si wanita, canggung.

"Baiklah. Semoga kau baik-baik saja di jalan."

Hinata melepas cekalan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut pada wanita itu. Dan si wanita itu ikut tersenyum -kecut- dengan salam Hinata.

Hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama setelah si wanita itu pergi. Hinata masih berdiam diri diposisinya. Berdiri menatap pintu yang dilalui wanita tadi. Dan Sasuke juga masih duduk di sofa dan memegangi ponselnya. Melihat beberapa pesan.

"Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu kita berangkat," ucap pemuda onyx itu seraya meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja.

"Kita putus saja ya, Sasuke."

.

.

Sasuke berbaring di kasur dengan sebelah tangan menutup matanya. Menghalau sinar lampu mungkin. Memori otaknya memutar kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Saat Hinata meminta putus, ah tidak, gadisnya itu memutuskannya secara sepihak. Ia sedikit syok dengan keberanian gadis Hyuuga yang dipacarinya hampir setahun itu. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat laknat bagi sepasang kekasih, Hinata meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke. Dengan memabanting pintu, dengan debaman keras.

Sasuke tidak berniat berlari mengejar Hinata. Ia malah membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Mungkin otak jenius Uchihanya memang sedang dipinjam Shikamaru.

Setelah cukup dirasa lama, ia meraih ponsel dan menghubungi nomor Hinata dipanggilan cepat nomor satunya. Dan, ponsel Hinata tidak bisa dihubungi. Berkali-kalipun Sasuke mencoba menghubungi, jawaban yang sama dari oerator yang Sasuke dapat. Dengan kesal, Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke lantai hingga remuk.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke menyadari kedatangan Hinata. Namun Hinata tidak mencoba mengusir atau menghentikannya. Minimal menjambak rambut wanita yang berada di atas pangkuan Sasuke pun tidak. Kesimpulan Sasuke, Hinata tidak terganggu sama sekali. Alasan yang absurd diotak cemerlang seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mendengar kata 'putus' dari mulut Hinata tanpa bisa banyak mereson.

Sasuke berteriak sambil menarik keras rambutnya. Berharap emosi atau apalah yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya lenyap. Nyatanya, rasa itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Jantungnya ikut meramaikan gejolak itu dan otaknya sakit. Bantal dan guling ia lemparkan asal. Hasilnya sama saja.

"HINATA!" teriak Sasuke kalap.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki yang mirip Sasuke. Yang membedakannya hanya dua garis di sekitar matanya dan rambut hitam panjang itu. Dia, Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandung Sasuke. Putra pertama pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup dan menyenderinya, "Jadi sudah ketahuan?"

"Diam!"

Itachi terkekeh melihat adiknya yang terlihat frustasi itu. "Jangan bilang aku belum memperingatimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Itachi pamit pergi dan tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke. Bukan hal baru.

Sepenginggal Itachi, Sasuke mendudukkan diri dan kembali mengacak surai ravennya.

Itachi benar. Ia sudah berkali-kali diingatkan oleh kakaknya. Ia membatu, otaknya batu. Sekarang, Sasuke mendapat hasilnya. Sakit.

Secepatnya ia harus bertemu Hinata. Bicara baik-baik tidak sulit 'kan?

.

.

Hinata merutuki dirinya yang selama tiga hari ini hanya menangisi Sasuke. Ia tersadar saat pikirannya bermonolog, belum tentu Sasuke sekacau dirinya saat ini. Ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Setelah sampai rumah hari itu, Hinata dihadang kakaknya, Neji. Dan Hinata memulai aksi curhatnya. Neji hanya menyuruhnya ke kamar dan mandi, setelah menyelesaikan curhatannya. Neji tidak akan melapor pada ayah mereka dan Neji akan tutup mulut bahkan berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur. Walau sebenarnya Neji ingin sekali menghajar Sasuke.

Selesai mandi, Hinata menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar, ponselnya sedikit berdebu. Tiga hari lamanya ia tak menyentuj ponselnya. Menghidupkan ponsel dan duduk dikasur. Hinata menerawang jauh pada satu titik.

Lamunannya buyar karena getaran dari ponsel yang dipegangnya. Serombongan pesan masuk ke ponsel Hinata. Bisa ngeblank ponselnya kalau bergetar terus karena pesan yang tak kunjung berhenti masuk. Ada pesan dari operator bahwa nomor Sasuke mencoba menghubungi nomor Hinata, limapuluh kali. Wow. Ada nomor Ino, Shion, Ten Ten, dan Kiba yang menanyakan keadaan dan berada dimanakah Hinata sekarang. Beberapa pesan promo dari sim card yang digunakannya. Sisanya, dari Sasuke, seratus tigabelas pesan, kebanyakan hanya berisi 'hidupkan ponselmu'.

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang. Hinata kira dengan ia mematikan ponselnya, Sasuke akan bertindak diluar batasnya. Semisal mendatangi kamarnya saat malam dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya salah.

Hinata menepuk dahinya keras. Ia baru sadar. Ia memutuskan Sasuke tiga hari yang lalu. Hinata bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan itu. Hinata sendiri yang memutuskan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke tidak berniat mengerjarnya. Lelaki macam apa itu.

Padahal, kunjungannya waktu itu sangatlah istimewa. Ada hal penting yang akan ia sampaikan pada Sasuke.

"Kau memang bodoh," ucap Hinata.

Ucapan itu entah ia tujukan untuk Sasuke atau untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke sengaja mengunjungi cafe kesukaan Hinata. Cafe yang cukup lumayan dekat dengan apartemennya. Ia memesan kopi pahit, Cinnamon roll dan green tea. Di meja depannya Cinnamon roll ukuran jumbo dan green tea ia pandangi sendu. Itu dua hal kesukaan Hinata saat di cafe ini. Sasuke seperti sedang mengenang Hinata disini. Gadis itu selalu bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum lepas. Hinata akan menceritakan kesehariannya di sekolah dan akan menanyakan keseharian Sasuke. Semua itu membuatnya kangen. Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Menekan tombol di sisi kanan atas dan menggeser papan tombol kunci dilayar. Fotonya dan Hinata menjadi wallpaper utama ponsel Sasuke. Ibu jari kanannya mengelus sayang foto Hinata yang tengah memelukanya dari samping.

"Sasuke."

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

* * *

.

.

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ssuke mendongak serta meletakkan ponselnya. Dihadapannya -berbatas meja- Hiashi Hyuuga berdiri bersama Neji. Sasuke heran, apa yang dilakukan disini oleh seorang Hiashi Hyuuga, pemilik Hyuuga Corp,. Sasuke berdiri, membungkuk hormat pada ayah Hinata dan Neji. Lalu mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk. Hiashi mengangguk.

"Aku ada janji dengan beberapa orang disini," ucap Hiashi saat sudah duduk. "apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak ke rumah beberapa hari ini?"

Rumah? Ah ya, rumah Hinata. Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah saat harus menjawab pertanyaan ayah Hinata. "Aku baik, paman. Hanya sedikit sibuk dengan skripsi."

"Oh. Ku kira kau selingkuh," seloroh Neji.

Sesaat tubuh Sasuke menegang, pandangan matanya tertuju pada tangannya yang mengambang di samping cangkir kopi. "Tidak."

Bohong. Neji tahu Sasuke berbohong. Tetapi bukan porsinya untuk menghakimi Sasuke. Memilih diam dan mengutak-atik ponselnya menjadi pilihannya, setelah ber-oh pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau ada janji dengan Hinata? tanya Hiashi. Netranya meneliti meja didepannya.

"Tidak, Paman."

"Lau kenapa kau memesannya?" Sasuke paham benar maksud pertanyaan ayah Hinata.

"Hanya ingin mencoba memakannya saja."

Dan Sasuke berbohong lagi.

.

.

Merasa bosan, Hinata memilih jalan-jalan. Ayah dan kakaknya juga sedang pergi entah kemana. Untungnya seminggu ini sekolah libur. Libur untuk persiapan ujian akhir kelas tiga, dan Hinata salah satu siswi kelas tiga itu. Udara luar rumah memang sedikit berbeda dengan udara di kamar berACnya. Lebih segar dan bebas. Ia berjalan di sekitaran pusat kota. Banyak toko yang menjual makanan dan fashion, Mall-mall besar, dan cafe.

Hinata baru saja keluar dari toko roti dan berjalan lima langkah, saat klakson mobil berbunyi dua kali dan seseorang memanggil namanya. Tubuh Hinata berbalik sembilanpuluh derajat, manik lavendernya menangkap sosok tak asing. Itachi Uchiha.

"Masuk. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," perintah Itachi mutlak.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Hinata segera menghampiri mobil Itachi lantas masuk ke dalam mobil itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kita bicara di apartemenku."

Mobil Hitam itu melaju menuju apartemen Itachi. Ada yang aneh, jalanan ini tidak asing bagi Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Tidak ada pembicaran basa-basi selama perjalanan yang tidak lama itu.

Itachi mempersilakan Hinata masuk setelah sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Apanya yang apartemen Itachi? "Ini apartemenku. Yang membayar semua tagihannya aku. Si bodoh itu dengan seenaknya menempati."

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar fakta yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi. Sungguh Hinata tidak menyangka. Ia kira selama ini, apartemen ini milik Sasuke. Nyatanya, diluar dugaan. Hinata masuk ke dalam apartemen. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut. Ada yang berbeda. Yah, perasaannya bilang begitu. Hinata cukup terkejut mendapati sofa yang berbeda warna. Terakhir kali ke sini sofanya berwarna hijau, sekarang berwarna cokelat susu.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri memasuki cafe tempat Sasuke berada. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Karena pengunjung cafe tidak terlalu ramai. Tidak sulit bagi sepasang suami istri ini untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya, walau yang tengah mereka cari membelakangi mereka berdua. Gaya rambut mereka tidak akan ada yang menyamai. Sepasang suami istri itu mendekati mereka yang dicarinya. Dan sedikit terkejut karena menemukan orang yang dikenalnya dibangku yang sama.

"Sasuke," suara lembut kembali menyapa Sasuke.

"Ibu?" ucap Sasuke sedikit kaget. "apa yang Ibu dan Ayah lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja menemui calon besan." Fugaku mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Istrinya.

"Calon besan?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Bingung.

"Apa Hinata tidak memberi tahumu?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke menggeleng. Sungguh. Ia bingung sekarang.

Akhirnya Neji menceritakan bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata pergi ke apartemen Sasuke, untuk memberitahu Sasuke bahwa lamarannya diterima oleh Ayahnya.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Memorinya kembali pada hari minggu lalu, saat Hinata mengunjungi apartemennya dan memergokinya sedang bersama wanita lain. Jadi, maksud pesan Hinata akan memberinya kejutan adalah ini. Lamaran darinya untuk meminang Hinata disetujui. 

Sial. Brengsek. 

Dengan cepat ia menelpon Itachi. Entahlah. Hanya saja Itachi orang yang tepat untuk keadaan ini. 

Ponsel Itachi berdering. Ada panggilan masuk dari... Sasuke. Itachi mengernyit. Baru saja masuk, belum juga duduk. Adiknya ini memang perusak suasana. Tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, ibu jari Itachi menggeser papan tombol terima diponselnya. 

"Ada apa?" ketus Itachi. Ia mendengarkan Sasuke, dan memandan Hinata. Kemudian menyeringai. "aku? Ada di apartemen." 

Hinata yang tidak mengetahui bahwa itu panggilan dari Sasuke hanya cuek dan duduk di sofa. Itachi mendekat ke arah Hinata, dengan ponsel sedikit menjauh dari telinganya. Masih tersambung. "Hinata, aku keluar sebentar." 

"Baik."

Apa? Hinata?

.

.

Sasuke tidak salah dengar 'kan soal Itachi memanggil nama orang itu. Mungkin, Itachi mengerjainya. Tapi, tidak, Sasuke tidak salah mendengar. Karena setelahnya, ia mendengar suara yang ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. Suara itu benar-benar milik Hinata. Tanpa berpamitan terlebih dulu, Sasuke pergi. Melesat menuju apartemennya. Ia juga langsung mematikan sambungan telepon ke Itachi.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia tidak melihat Itachi diluar apartemennya. Kakaknya itu, memang tahu situasi dan kondisi.

.

.

Karena bosan menunggu Itachi yang sedang menelpon. Hinata memilih melihat-lihat apartemen Sasuke. Dapur yang masih sama. Tanaman balkon juga sama, hanya saja kering dan tak terurus. Biasanya Hinata yang menyirami tanaman itu saat berkunjung. Sekarang berbeda. Apartemen ini bukan lagi tujuannya. Hinata menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya. Langkah kakinya membawa Hinata ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Ia membelalakan mata bulatnya. Ini kamar atau kapal terkena badai? Berantakan sekali.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia tipe orang yang tidak tahan melihat keberantakan sesuatu. Hinata meletakan tasnya di meja belajar Sasuke. Ia memunguti plastik bungkus makanan ringan yang tersebar. Membereskan kertas-kertas yang dirasa masih layak dan penting. Ia juga mengganti sarung bantal dan guling, seprei dan selimut. Kemudian meyapu lantai kamar Sasuke. Tak lupa, Hinata menyibak korden supaya cahaya masuk dan tidak membuat pengap kamar.

Selesai membereskan dan membersihkan, Hinata duduk dipinggiran kasur. Tangan kanannya mengelus sepresi kasur itu.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Hinata masih sangat mencintai Sasuke. Akan tetapi, perbuatan Sasuke telah mengkoyak hatinya. Sampai sekarang Hinata masih belum bisa memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke. Memang Hinata tidak tahu alasannya, tapi alasan apaun itu, tidak membenarkan perbuatan menjijikan Sasuke.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

Juli mojok XD : Fic ini masih anget kok, bukan sekuel TO *lirik TO* Idenya sedikit ngambil dari klien Katakan Putus yang cowoknya itu -piiip- XD Tadinya mau 2shoot, eh jadi 3shoot. Takut yang baca bosen. Kan kalo pendek-pendek yang baca pada gregeten *Dihajar masal* Saya semangat kok dan lanjutin ini fic, 1 Lagi dan Dadah. Alasan Mas Sasuke gitu, besok diliat ajah XD Ngebuat Sasuke nelangsa itu pasti, tapi bakalan susah *puterin pulpen* Saya kan pecinta romance fluff walau gagal XDa Ada yang bilang keren, wahaha Makasih *pelukcium* Ini masih jauh dari kata keren sebenernya.  
Balesan ripiu gini aja yah? *kedip-kedip*  
Makasih buat fave, foll, ripiu dan kunjungannya.  
Juli sayanggg~ kalian *disambit pedang*

Thanks to: CallistaLia, yvkiss, DMalf79, Uchiha Cullen738, Daisy352, yurivisian, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, Arcan'sGirl, hyacinth uchiha, Ella9601, Baby niz 137, Jojo Ayuni, hinatauchiha69, Birubiru-chan, ejacatKyu, Keita uchiha, Julliana1, dedeqseokyu, NurmalaPrieska, onyx dark blue, mikyu, Nurul851 II, EsterhazyTorte, lovely sasuhina, sukenata, shutimboel

27-10-2025


	3. Chapter 3

Loading chapter III

* * *

"Hinata."

Suara itu. Suara yang Hinata rindukan sekaligus benci disaat bersamaan. Sejenak tubuhnya menegang dengan mata membola. Sedikit bersyukur karena dirinya membelakangi pintu. Hinata mengatur napas juga jantungnya. Kemudian berbalik, menatap Sasuke.

"Ya," ucap Hinata dingin. Lalu berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke. Onyxnya melihat kesana-kemari. Kamarnya rapi.

"Menunggu Kak Ita-" jeda. "astaga."

Hinata baru menyadari keadaan. Ternyata dirinya dijebak oleh Itachi. Benarkah begitu? Kembali, Hinata menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Kedua tangannya mengusap wajah dan menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang memulai untuk membuka suara. Hingga keduanya memanggil nama lawan bicaranya hampir bersamaan.

"Aku duluan," ucap Sasuke.

Mau tak mau Hinata harus mendengarkan. Sasuke duduk di ujung ranjang. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di paha untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Punggung Sasuke terlihat kesepian dan lelah saat Hinata melihatnya.

"Maaf," bahu Sasuke sedikit luruh. "maaf telah menyakitimu. Aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu."

Hinata sebenarnya enggan membahas masalah ini lagi. "Ku harap alasanmu jelas."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melukaimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Kau tahu, laki-laki dan segala hormon gilanya," Sejenak Sasuke menghela napas. "aku hanya berusaha melindungimu."

Apa?  
Pemikiran yang Hinata anggap tabu kini menyusup pelan ke dalam otak polosnya. Tentang laki-laki dan hormon, tentu dengan yang lainnya juga.

Selama berpacaran, mereka berdua hanya... yah, normal seperti lainnya. Tunggu, seperti lainnya? Ino pernah bertanya soal ciuman, bukan ciuman pipi atau dahi melainkan ciuman bibir, saat dirinya dan teman-temannya mengerjakan tugas dirumah Ino. Dengan malu-malu, Ten Ten mengaku pernah. Ino juga pernah. Shion, tentu saja sudah sering. Hanya dirinya yang menggeleng. Lalu skinship yang levelnya naik satu tingkat. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya sebatas pelukan dan bergandengan tangan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Jadi, seperti ini maksudnya. Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Dirinya kira semua baik-baiknya saja nyatanya ada sebongkah penghalang yang tidak masuk akal untuknya. Hinata terlalu naif dengan semua ini.

Alasan melindungi dan tidak ingin melukai masih dapat Hinata terima. Tetapi tidak dengan melampiaskan pada orang lain. Cara melindungi orang yang paling disayangi dan cintai ini sangatlah salah. Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas mengenai Sasuke. Otaknya kosong. Hatinya hancur.

Perlahan, ia membawa tubuhnya berdiri dan menyeret kedua kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju tas di meja belajar. Belum sempat sampai, lengan kanannya dicekal oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Walau ragu, Sasuke harus tetap menjawabnya. "Tiga bulan."

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti vas bunga mahal. Demi menjaga vas mahal ini, kau merusak vas murahan diluar sana," tangan Hinata meronta. "lepas!"

Bukannya melepas genggaman tangannya dari Hinata. Sasuke jusrtu mencengkramnya kuat. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Berhenti menggunakan alasan cinta, melindungi dan yang lainnya. Itu tidak membenarkan semua tingkah menjijikanmu itu," Hinata merasakan cengkraman ditangannya mengendur. Ia melepas paksa. "kau tetap selingkuh."

Hinata menyambar tasnya dan mulai melangkah, hingga kedua bahunya merasakan pelukan. Punggungnya berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang keras di belakangnya. Bahu kanannya ditimpa. Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu Hinata. Sasuke menghirup aroma Hinata. Dirinya benar-benar rindu aroma ini.

"Kau boleh marah, menghinaku bahkan memukulku. Tapi... ku mohon, Hinata," jeda. "jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Tidak. Bukan. Suara yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke berbeda dari sebelum ini. Suaranya terdengar memelas, hampa tidak bernyawa. Hinata bisa apa? Hatinya terlanjur sakit.

Air mata yang sedari tadi Hinata coba untuk tahan kini mengalir membasahi pipi, turun menuju lengan-lengan Sasuke. Hinata merasakan pelukan Sasuke menguat. Tubuh dibelakangnya bergetar.

Keduanya sama-sama terisak sekarang. Berharap bisa menumpahkan segala beban yang mendera keduanya. Hinata memegangi lengan yang memeluknya. "Sasuke, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Maaf," lelehan air mata Sasuke membasahi bahu Hinata.

"Hatiku sakit," Hinata terisak menjadi-jadi. "sangat sakit."

"Maaf."

"Sasuke~" erang Hinata.

Sasuke membalik tubuh Hinata paksa. Menangkup pipi tembam yang memerah dengan beberapa aliran air mata. Kemudian mencium kening Hinata. Lalu menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau memaafkanku."

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasuke, menutup pintu cokelat itu, kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia ingin pulang dan mandi. Otaknya butuh sesuatu yang dingin. Baru sampai di ruang tamu, Hinata dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke juga Itachi. Hinata mematung sebentar, lalu membungkuk dan memberi salam.

Mikoto Uchiha mendekat ke arah Hinata, wanita paruh baya yang masih awet cantik itu langsung memeluk Hinata. "Anak itu memang bodoh."

"Ayah akan berbicara dengan Ayahmu nanti, Hinata," ucapan Fugaku Uchiha seolah menegaskan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sudah ketahuan," Mikoto menangkup pipi Hinata yang sembab. "kami tidak sengaja mendengarnya sendiri."

"Yah, si bodoh itu memang harus diberi pelajaran," ucap Itachi.

.

Hinata tidak mengira Sasuke dan orang tuanya akan secepat ini mendatangi rumahnya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah orangtua Sasuke membatalkan acara lamarannya untuk Hinata. Padahal tadi, Sasuke tidak membicarakan soal lamaran yang sudah diketahuinya. Sasuke mengakui kesalahannya di depan Ayah Hinata dan Neji. Yang paling murka justru Neji, sedang kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu menutup mata dan menghela napas. Berkali-kali Fugaku Uchiha meminta maaf atas kesalahannya mendidik putra bungsunya ini.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memaafkannya. Lagipula, kami mempunyai kesepakatan."

Onyx Sasuke membola. Ia tidak percaya. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Hinata masih bisa berbuat seperti ini. Hinata pamit ke kamarnya, karena merasa sudah menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Tidak apa-apa.

Hinata melantunkan berkali-kali kalimat itu dalam hatinya sembari memukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Air matanya mengalir deras.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu...  
Hinata telah lulus dari sekolahnya, Konoha Senior High School. Kini, ia menjadi seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha yang terkenal. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya, Hinata memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen yang cukup dekat dengan kampusnya. Dengan debat yang cukup alot tentunya. Keteguhan hati putrinya, membuat Hiashi merelakan putrinya itu tinggal sendiri. Dengan syarat, seminggu dua kali ayahnya atau Neji akan berkunjung. Tentu Hinata tidak masalah dengan itu. / Apa kabar Sasuke? / Jujur Hinata tidak banyak tahu. Setelah malam dimana Sasuke dan orangtuanya ke rumah, Hinata tidak lagi mengetahui kabarnya. Baru seminggu dari itu, Hinata mendapat pesan singkat dari Sasuke dengan nomor barunya. Sasuke mengabarkan bahwa ia akan pindah ke Suna setelah menyelesaikan sidang skripsinya. Hinata membalas pesan itu dengan memberi ucapan semangat dn hati-hati.

Hari ini, Hinata kuliah pagi, dengan terburu ia berlari. Tak sengaja manik lavendernya menatap seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang tengah berdiri di dekat halte bus dengan tas besarnya. Karena terburu, ia tidak sempat melihat wajah si perempuan itu. Hingga Hinata pulang dari kampusnya, perempuan itu masih berdiri diposisinya. Sepertinya tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Hatinya menyuruh membantu perempuan itu. Jadi, ia mendekati perempuan itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Permisi."

"Ya," sahut perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu menoleh ke Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah. Jantungnya berdebar, wajah perempuan ini di mata Hinata sangat cantik, hingga ia terpesona. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-apa anda bu-butuh bantuan?" sekuat tenaga Hinata berucap, namun berakhir dengan gagap juga.

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, bukan, eh-" Hinata menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, lalu berdehem pelan. "saya tidak sengaja melihat anda tadi pagi dan sekarang anda masih ditempat yang sama."

Perempuan itu menatap Hinata. "Sebenarnya saya baru datang dari desa, berniat mencari tempat tinggal dan mencari pekerjaan. Tapi-"

"Ya?"

"Saat turun dari bus dan ingin membeli air minum, uang saya tidak ada di tas. Mungkin saya kena copet."

Hinata mengangguk. "A-anda boleh tinggal sementara waktu di tempat saya."

"Eh," perempuan itu kaget. "Tidak perlu."

"Tidak apa," Hinata tersenyum. "apartemen saya ada dua kamar."

"Terimakasih. Saya beruntung. Saya akan membantu membayar sewanya," Hinata ingin menolak tapi perempuan ini bersikeras. Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. "nama saya Sachi."

"Hinata."

Keduanya bersalaman. Hinata mengajak Sachi untuk segera ke apartemennya. Teman barunya ini butuh istirahat. Setidaknya, apartemen Hinata tidak sepi lagi.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" tanya Itachi yang duduk di depan kemudi.

"Sudah ku lakukan."

Itachi terkekeh dengan penuturan sang adik. "Menemui Hinata sebagai dirimu sendiri, bodoh."

Sasuke tersenyum kalem. Mata Onyxnya tidak lepas dari pemandangan di seberang jalan. Di sana, seorang gadis bersurai lavender menjadi objek pandangannya. Sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Sudah temui saja," Itachi mengacak surai raven adiknya.

 **-The End-**

* * *

Epilog

Pintu apartemen terbuka, menampakkan seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan bola mata hitamnya. Perempuan itu mengganti sandalnya dengan sandal rumah dan menelusuri satu persatu ruangan yang lumayan besar itu.

Tepukan pada pundak belakang ia dapatkan. Perempuan itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan handuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Sachi baru pulang?"

Perempuan bernama Sachi itu mengangguk. Tangan kanannya yang membawa bungkusan ia ulurkan pada gadis di depannya.

"Untukmu."

"Terimakasih."

Manik lavender si gadis menemukan sesuatu yang cukup aneh. Gadis itu menghentikan Sachi dan menyampirkan ke belakang beberapa helai gelap Sachi. Kemudian meraba leher putih itu.

"Ah begitu rupanya," gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "harusnya ditutupi dengan benar, Sachi."

Gadis itu kembali menyampirkan helaian halus itu ked depan. Agak banyak supaya bisa menutupi bagian leher. Membuat Sachi kebingungan sendiri dengan tingkah temannya itu.

"Selamat malam, Sachi."

"Selamat malam, Hinata."

Sepeninggal Hinata ke kamar tidurnya. Sachi melenggang menuju kamar mandi dan berkaca. Ia melihat leher yang diraba Hinata tadi. Ada ruam merah disana. Itu bekas gigitan nyamuk dan tak sengaja ia menggaruknya. Kening Sachi mengkerut.

"Apa dia pikir ini kissmark?" gumamnya pada cermin.

Lalu Sachi menyeringai kecil.

* * *

Juli Mojok XD : Tamat juga. Udah ada yang tahu ya hahaha *sodorin permen* Ngeselin kan si cowoknya, nyuruh-nyuruh pacarnya buat g pake baju seksi eee~ dianya jalan sama cabe-cabean di jembatan layang sama rumah krusek. Alasannya sih buat melindungi gitu. Tapi dianya sendiri. Duh Nak pengen tak sunat 2x kamu.  
Eniwei~ maaf ya kalo tidak sesuai harapan dan kurang panjang, tarik aja sendiri XD *Digaplok* Hajar saya kalo mau? *merem* Judul sama isi kok g nyambung babar blas.  
Oke sekian~ Juli ucapkan terimakasih pada kalian semua yg ngeRipiu, ngeFollow, ngeFave, sider juga muah muah muah~

Ada yg tahu siapa yang nongol bareng Hinata di akhir? Yang bener tak kasi pelukan maut ampe gbisa napas XD *Canda*

Thanks to: yvkiss, NurmalaPrieska, Green Oshu, JojoAyuni, ChintyaRosita, anita indah 777, Furi Tsuyoko, ejacatKyu, clareon, Arcan'sGirl, Mhey-chan, lovely sasuhina, yuma, onyxlavel4, mrs. sangster, Guest, guess, citya cleadizzlibratheea, Callistalia, Megumi Amethyst, keita uchiha.


End file.
